


Lessons In Loss

by Zazzlea



Series: Learning to Change [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: 99 Percent Is About Kenny, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Protective Siblings, Running Away, Slurs, short first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzlea/pseuds/Zazzlea
Summary: Kenny watches as things change and he's forced to learn.For once in his life, he feels helpless.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Learning to Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603576
Kudos: 9





	1. The Feeling Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning, hardly a chapter. I just had to get this idea out!

I remember the feeling nervous that day. It was a rare feeling for someone like me, having seen and been through so much- much more than anyone else could say. I also felt excited and I also felt pride, but for once in my life the pride wasn't for someone else. It was for me, _I was proud of myself and excited for my own future._ I would be the first of my family, I would make it out and I would take Karen with me, we would finally be free. I could finally have a chance at trying for myself. I thought and I hoped and I dreamt.  
It was ridiculous and bright.  
It was my first lesson.


	2. Dissapointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I suck at long chapters. Also pov change because I realized that I can't write in first person.

It was third period and Kenny watched as everyone was called up to receive their paper with instructions. As more and more names were called he started to feel anxious. He missed the safety of his parka, having broken the habit of constantly wearing it freshman year. It was then he had noticed that the teacher had stopped calling names, he looked around frantically to see students talking excitedly to one another. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the teachers desk,  
"You didn't call my name." Kenny said softly.  
The teacher looked up at him in surprise, "Oh! I guess I didn't," she exclaimed, "let me look through my classes. Your paper may have been misplaced."  
Kenny gave a small nod feeling sheepish, he stood there awkwardly before feeling something hit the back of his head. He turned his head to see his three friends all looking at him curiously, Kyle's face showing more concern than curiosity.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and turned back around just as the school intercom went off, "Kenneth McCormick please report to the Councillors office."  
"Ah! That must be your paper Kenny!" His teacher said with a smile, "It wouldn't be the first time papers have gotten misplaced."  
"Are you sure?" Kenny asks, trying not to sound too insecure.  
She gave him a gentle and reassuring smile, "I can't see any other reason as to why you would get called down, your attendance and grade these last semesters have been phenomenal. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Kenny smiled back at her and grabbed a hall pass, feeling better than before. He quickly made his way through the halls to Mr. Mackeys office, how Mr Mackey was the councillor in highschool as well as the others Kenny had no clue. He watched as Clyde walked out. He gave Kenny a big smile and pointed at his paper enthusiastically, Kenny couldn't help but return his excitement with a smile of his own. He knocked on Mr. Mackeys door before walking in and taking a seat.  
"Oh Kenny! You're already here! Mkay that's good."   
Kenny nodded, "Did you misplace my paper? I assume that's why I'm here. I know that I haven't broken any rules."  
"Well yes we do seem to misplace things every now and then but you're not here because anything was misplaced." Mr. Mackey looked at Kenny carefully before speaking again, "Kenneth, I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to graduate."  
Kenny could feel the blood drain from his face, "W-What? But I made sure I did everything right this year! As soon as highschool even started I stopped skipping as much," Kenny watched as Mr. Mackey opened his mouth to speak and felt anger rush through him "I looked up the requirements already I should be able to graduate, don't fucking lie to me!" He snarled.  
Mr. Mackey frowned, "N-Now I know that this isn't what you had in mind now but you need to calm down mmkay?" He reached up and adjusted his glasses before continuing, "Now, very recently there were some changes made to the school district, and though they were supposed to go into effect next year it appears that they have decided to apply these changes early." He pushed a paper over to Kenny who immediately started reading the contents, "According to these new rules and regulations you won't be able to graduate when taking your past into account."  
Kenny slammed the paper down on the desk, "That's bullshit I should still be able to graduate, what's the problem?!"  
"Well ya see here Kenneth," Mr. mackey said tapping the paper, "according to this you've missed far too many days to even be eligible for graduation. They've decided that uh, we should start taking middle and elementary school records into account when it comes to these things mmkay?" He waits for a moment to see if Kenny will speak up before continuing, "Now that being said if you managed to retake and pass a few of your past school years-"  
"Years?!"  
"Yes Kenneth," he sighed, "if you manage to retake and pass a few past years of school then you should be perfectly able to graduate. You would just have to uh, 'make up' for what they think you may have missed mmkay?"  
"Mr. Mackey I don't have years to retake school! I had to save up so much money just to be able to take these last few semesters without skipping or missing any days!"   
"Well um, I'm terribly sorry to hear that Kenneth," Mr. Mackey says, "but you have your options. There's, uh, nothing more I can do."

Kenny glared at him for a moment before standing up abruptly and making his way out of the school, he didn't bother stopping by his locker on the way out. He didn't have anything important in there anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who follows me: "Hey Zazz maybe you should finish some other fics before starting a new one."
> 
> Me, writing something new: "Huh? What'd ya say?"


End file.
